This invention relates to a panty hose garment and more specifically a panty hose garment worn by an entertainer or a dancer wearing an abbreviated article of clothing.
Panty hose garments incorporating a knitted, stretchable material such as nylon are known in the art. These garments are very sheer and when desirable are of a color close to that of human skin. Because of these qualities, entertainers wearing revealing abbreviated costumes, for aesthetics in dance routines or the like, choose to wear a panty hose garment to give various aesthetic effects, such as not having anything covering their lower torso and legs. Many female dancers who perform in abbreviated costumes, such as for instance a G-string costume, choose to or are required to wear a covering of some kind under the G-string. In order to accomplish the desired appearance of human skin and to avoid sagging and other problems which would detract from this appearance, these dancers generally pull the panty hose garment up as high as they can to stretch the garment, eliminating excess material and getting the sheerest appearance possible. Thus, it appears that the dancer is not wearing anything under the G-string, making the show more appealing.
With the prior art panty hose, pulling up and stretching of the panty hose gave a nearly unmanageable amount of material above the G-string costume. The dancer would roll the waistband of the garment down to conform to the G-string costume and pin it underneath the costume so it would not show or come out. This process was time consuming and often resulted in runs or rips in the panty hose material. Thus, the use of prior art panty hose was extremely inconvenient in the entertainment industry where time is often of the essence when changing costumes between routines. There also was a certain amount of aggravation, discomfort, and loss of aesthetics involved with this procedure, since the amount of material placed under the abbreviated costumes was often bulky, detracting from the entertainer's appearance. Thus, on many occasions the dancer's performance was much less appealing from both the dancer's and audience's point of view.
The prior art panty hose garments generally included a crotch panel of a variety of shapes for purposes such as ventilation and comfort. This panel is usually of another material such as cotton or the like and may also be stretchable. For performances incorporating such abbreviated costumes the prior art crotch panel is wider than the costume in that area, and therefore would detract from the appealing aspect of the entertainment. To remove this blemish of aesthetics, entertainers would try to hide the crotch panel under the G-string. Similar to the waistband, the dancer would pin the overlapping edges of the crotch panel underneath the G-string costume so that it would not show. This further added to the aggravation and discomfort of the garment.